kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Vee (KQGS)
Vee (short for Valanice) is princess of Eastern Kolyma. She is inspired by the character Queen Valanice from the original series canon (and depending on choices also the first Queen Icebella). Depending on choices she either becomes Queen of Daventry or Icebella. Background Vee is the princess of Eastern Kolyma. She is an only child, and is quite close to her father, who is the person she most admires. Before becoming trapped in Hagatha's tower, she frequently travelled with her family. Eastern Kolyma is a richer country compared to Western Kolyma. Her father taught her everything she knows, and was never afraid to take some time off the throne to play a game of wits or strategy with her. Even though Western Kolyma and Eastern Kolyma seem to have a trouble political relationship, Vee has been best friends with Princess Neese since childhood. As an only child, she had to keep herself entertained. She went to the Academy in the Isles of Logic. Where she learned the creed. \"Honesty in all things.\ Vee studied literature and archery at school. She also played snute polo for her school, and received a scholarship for being on the team. She broke school records in snute polo. An old woman tricked Vee into the tower by challenging her to beat the record for climbing the tower. Vee as Queen Valanice Vee as Icebella Personality and traits Vee, much like Graham, loves puns. She prefers savory foods to sweet foods. She is a skilled archer and seems to know other martial arts as well. She enjoys crossword puzzles, mechanical puzzles, and logic games, like Battle of Wits. She has a pet leviathan (KQGS). She has elements of the three virtues, wisdom, compassion, and bravery. Her love of weapons and martial arts is a reference to her affinity with bravery path, while her love of puzzles and mechanics relates to her wisdom. She is not without compassion, as she shows in some of her answers in Moral Quarrel though she tends to look at things from a more conservative viewpoint. She isn't just quick to help someone out, but teach them a lesson so that they might not end up in the same predicament again. One situation where she shows compassion is that she would help a injured thief first over helping her own knight, out of her view of what Hippocratic Oath stands for. Moral Quarrel is not her kind of game, as she prefers games that tend to be more 'action' oriented and fun (which might also link to her 'bravery' aspects). She later takes on some aspects of her friend Neese's character in the years since their parting. Vee has dark hair with brownish highlights and brown eyes (the former somewhat resembling a certain character sprite in KQ6). It may depend on lighting but her eyes look steel/grey almost blue in Chapter 4 (during her 50s). She is a lighter brown in her 30s, and darker brown in her 90s. Vee appears to prefer green dresses and clothing. Titles and nicknames *Valanice *Vee *Princess Vee of Eastern Kolyma *Princess Valanice of Eastern Kolyma Behind the scenes They both have affinity, basically, and every puzzle you do in the game you’re going to start to earn favor with one of them or the other, and you end up with becomes your canon Valanice for the series.” Oh, so is that why, two episodes in, we have yet to see Queen Valanice’s face? In old age she is generally known as Valanice (other than an acknowledgement to Vee in Chapter 3 ending). The only way to tell the difference between the two Valanice's is in what they are wearing: Vee wears green outfit and has green jewelry and crown. Both older Valanices' share the same voice actress. In Chapter 1 and 2 Valanice does appear directly on screen, however the game uses Gwendolyn's model to simulate her existence whenever she is shown in the shadows. Vee's younger likeness appears in Chapter 5 on the Tapestries of Time assuming she was chosen throughout the game. Vee's appearance seems to be largely based on her sprite from the end of KQ6 which gave her black hair for whatever reason. See Valanice's wardrobe (she has properly auburn hair in the intro movie, and her closeup image in the game in both VGA and Enhanced versions). It's also possible it was inspired by certain art from the Companion, or KQ7 boxart where her hair might have appeared darker than normal due to shading. The choice of green clothing though is probably inspired by her choice of clothing in KQ7 and KQ8 artwork (turquoise and green respectively) Val tends to wear more 'blue' (dark blue or light blue/cyan) in most of her appearances in the games however (except for purple in one of the closeups in KQ6 and the game's intro video, and aformentioned green in the painting in KQ8, and some KQ7 related artwork). Turquoise could be seen as cross between blue and green. Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Valanices Category:Mothers Category:Grandmas Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Icebellas Category:Bravery Category:Wisdom Category:Queens (KQGS) Category:Princesses (KQGS) Category:Humans (KQGS) Category:Royal Family (KQGS) Category:Characters (KQC5) Category:Compassion